


Known Facts

by zlilyanne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlilyanne/pseuds/zlilyanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please except this shameless piece of fluff that has no description or plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Known Facts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsoktobemarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoktobemarty/gifts).



Everyone on the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ knew that Doctor McCoy and Ensign Chekov were dating, even if no one ever brought it up. It was just one of those facts of life that anywhere else would seem odd, but on the good old  _Enterprise_ it seemed.... just... right. Captain Kirk regularly tried to instigate rebellion in his officers, Mr. Scott sang to the warp core when he was drunk, and Chekov had McCoy wrapped in a neat little bow around his finger. It just seemed to fit. No one is quiet sure when it started but most people can pinpoint when and where they noticed it. First was of course was Kirk. Pig headed he is, stupid he is not. _  
_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Kirk_

 

It was eerily quiet in the medbay. Well not really. Nurse Chapel bustled from bed to bed checking over the stability of patients Bones or M'Benga had already worked on reading out stats and talking calmly to injured crew, while M'Benga was wrist deep in Ensign Pitts who had apparently lost a kidney to this shit show away mission. Other doctors and nurses had been called onto duty to deal with the influx of patients and where moving around the medbay with brisk efficiency. Jim Kirk himself had already been patched up by Bones and was now _not_ escaping quietly while everyone was busy. It was weird. He was very successfully _not_ escaping when it hit him.

It was too quiet because he couldn't hear Bones complaining. Or threatening. He hadn't been hypoed once since he began _not_ escaping. So being naturally nosey Jim went to investigate, and found out exactly why Bones was so quiet.

Tucked away in a calm corner of the medbay was Chekov's biobed, and hovering over him was a silent worried looking Bones. Chekov had had worse on away missions before but Jim had never seen him in recovery before, usually the worst of the bunch himself. It was discomforting to see the normally chipper Ensign silent and pale, almost as discomforting as if was to see Bones looking pale and just as silent.    

Jim was just about to say something, anything, to Bones when the Doctor leaned down and carefully swept Chekov's curly hair off his forehead before placing a lingering kiss on his crown.

"I've got you my Pasha," Bones murmured onto the pale skin, almost too quiet to hear. "You'll be just fine darlin' "  

For some reason Jim couldn't bring himself to interrupt the moment and instead made a hasty retreat.

Having made a successful  _not_ escape while Bones was occupied, Kirk headed towards the bridge and thought ' _huh, who woulda guessed?'_  not that he was surprised, it made a weird sort of sense in the end.  _  
_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sulu_

Hikaru Sulu was no idiot. Just because he wasn't the most brilliant person on board did not by any means make him an idiot. The  _Enterprise_ was literally packed to the nacelles with geniuses who went about life like it was standard procedure to be brilliant, which in turn made anyone else look about as intelligent as a rock in comparison. But not only had he managed to figure McCoy and Pasha out before Spock, but also before _Nyota_ whose job as communications officer made her compulsively collect information about the crew in the form of rumors, gossip, and sometimes even outright interrogation. It was going to drive her _nuts._ He loved it. And if it just so happened his discovery was made by complete and utter blind luck, well he didn't have to tell Nyota that part. 

It was around the middle of Beta shift and he was walking towards the gym, figuring he could get a couple hours practice before Kirk irritated Spock into a spar. The observation deck was a little out of the way but ever since he was young Sulu had been a sucker for other peoples' stars. They were currently docked at Starbase 79 for quick repairs and cargo loading, and the view was nothing to scoff at. From base 79 you could see the twin blue stars of the system circling each other like dancing children while Andromeda formed a swirling red giantess in the backdrop. It was one of those things that made all the work they did worth it. 

Slipping into the observation deck Sulu wasn't surprised to see it already occupied, and then he almost choked on his spit in surprise when he realized his company was  _Leonard McCoy, aviophobe extraordinare._ The Doc probably had some sort of sacred vow against being here. Yet here he was, apparently not 'over his dead body' not even unconscious, just sitting there talking to himself. Or being talked to? The voice floating across the deck wasn't McCoy's smooth Southern drawl but the stumbling lilt of another accent altogether.

An arm shooting out to point at Andromeda excitedly a moment latter confirmed his suspicion. McCoy was sitting wrapped around someone _star gazing._ And going by the curly hair poking over McCoy's shoulder and the voice now recognizable at higher volume he knew exactly who had lured the old badger onto what he probably considered the deck of certain death. ' _He's a secret_ _romantic after all_ ' Sulu thought slipping back out with a grin on his face, ' _Nyota's gonna be SO pissed'._ Hikaru Sulu whistled through the entirety of his workout.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Uhura_   

Sulu was never going to let this go. He had been giving her this shit eating grin for the past week and she had no idea why. Now that she knew though she also knew he would never let it go. The ONE time he finds something out before her and it had to be something juicy like this. Sulu would be impossible to live with for at least a month after this. Uhura sighed, resigned.  _'It's hard to be angry when they're happy'_ she thought looking down from Rec Room 3's upper balcony. Beneath her two heads were bent close together over a game of ancient checkers, hair intermingling and fingers brushing far more than necessary. It was a quiet kind of intimacy. The kind you always hoped you find yourself settled into grey haired and 115, both of you set in a pattern worn smooth with decades of trial and error. Those lucky boys, she couldn't even resent them, not even a little. So Uhura sat and watched Chekov pretending not to trounce McCoy, so McCoy could pretend he wasn't stealing kisses every time he jumped pieces. They seemed to go on this way for longer than should be possible, both of them drawing the game out long past the point where someone should have won. But still she sat and watched, her own game of Kotra abandoned in favor of information gathering. She only got up to leave when the game transitioned from moving the pieces to simply intertwining fingers across the board, foreheads touching together with smiles playing across both their lips.

She was sure Rec Room 2 wouldn't be too crowded, and well... she had to let Sulu gloat sometime. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Scotty_

Now Scotty wasn't sure why he had to be the only one to find out about the McCoy/Chekov duo the hard way. It seem to him that every one else got a fruit basket and a memo that invited them to the wedding, while Scotty got a punch to the face and threat to his bits.... quite literally. 

One of the great pleasures (in the humble opinion of Montgomery Scott) of shore leave, was getting to try alien booze. As a rule whenever they got shore leave he would disembark and at one point or another find himself in at least one bar. Usually sooner rather than later. And usually more than one by the end of it. The only problem with that was finding someone who could keep up with him. First choice was always McCoy, the man was probably more Georgian bourbon than water at this point so there wasn't much that knocked him off his feet. Second choice was Jim, if you could detangle him from his overly cautious baby sitter he could drink most people under the table/desk/console/chair, but most of the time you couldn't and it was about 50/50 for whether he was allergic to whatever it was they were drinking so usually Scotty didn't bother. Third and only slightly surprising was Chekov. Despite joining Starfleet long before legal drinking age he still managed to get some practice in somewhere. The lad couldn't beat him or McCoy yet but given a few years he might yet make it.

So next shore leave Scotty invited McCoy and Chekov both to go drinking with him, which being the gents they were they graciously accepted. It's important to note that Montgomery Scott was a man never to waste drinking time on anything other than drinking (and maybe one other pursuit), so when his companions for the evening arrived _considerably_ late he was already _considerably_ intoxicated as such by the time Chekov and McCoy where a couple drinks in he had gotten to the point of... well.. totally piss drunk. And this is predictably where all his troubles originated. 

"Not ta be.... not ta be rude or anythin' Pashhha" he slurred slinging one arm around the boy's shoulders, "but why must ya always be so... so... Baby faced? Ya know you could do with a bit o' scruff... around yer edges. Then ya could pull yourselve a lass" he rambled, at this point stroking his hand up and down Chekov's smooth cheek. Sitting on a stool on the other side of Chekov McCoy looked less than pleased, for some reason. Maybe he didn't like Chekov's baby face either, Scotty's mind helpfully supplied.

"Leo, leo, leo - nard.  Lenny agrees don't ye man?" at this point Scotty had one hand planted across Chekov's check while his nose was bumping the other one, and despite his kind inclusion of the doctor in the conversation McCoy looked even less happy then before. Perplexed but to drunk to consider it further he declared "Baby face" one last time before committing sacrilege. The ultimate drunken faux pas. An outright war declaration signed with a 'and fuck you too' for good measure. He kissed the girlfriend of a possessive guy. Or in this case unknowingly kissed the lover of a southern gentleman... full on the mouth.... with tongue.... dipped him right off his stool and pressed him to the bar. It was not the smartest thing he had ever done. Still. He was not prepared to be yanked off by the back of his collar and sent flying with a fist to the jaw. Now he didn't remember much after that but he got the clear impression that if he ever went and did it again, they wouldn't be able to regenerate what McCoy took off of him. And well, that's not the kind of thing a man forgets. So as a general rule the Captain is now his first choice of drinking partner. And he hasn't teased Chekov once since then about finding a nice lass to shack up with. ' _I hardly still deserve the type of hypoing I'm getting_ still' he occasionally thinks, generally when McCoy is giving him the kind of thorough medical attention he usually saves for Jim.

He sure as hell had learned his lesson though. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Spock_

Jim outright told Spock. While Spock was both highly intelligent and extremely observant he wasn't prone to turning this upon his colleagues and their private lives. It was safe to say if not informed he would not have assumed any such relationship. But since Jim saw fit to inform him he would have to consider this information. Jim told him, staring at him over their weekly 3D chess game, five moves from checkmate. He simply blurted it out as he was prone to do, with out concern for proper timing or possible consequence. 

"Bones is banging Chekov. I need you to make sure regulations don't stop them."

A slight pause, that in anyone else would have indicated surprise, before he replied smoothly, moving his bishop to corner Jim's Queen. 

"I will file the appropriate paper work Captain."  

Jim smiled and Spock  _did not_ feel the distinct tug of pleasure associated with gaining his captains favor. Not. At. All.

"Good man." Jim replied setting down his own bishop. "Checkmate."

  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_McCoy_

He had absolutely no idea on how he became such a softie for this kid. It use to take blackmail, bribery, and bootlickin' to crack Leonard McCoy. Now all Pasha has to do is look at him and he's a bowl of jello inside. He's practically running circles tryin to get _that look_  paired with _that smile_ it just aint right. He's a grown ass man and it should not be this easy for one teenage boy to manipulate him into anything and everything. He had been to the  _Observation Deck_ for God's sake, willingly none the less. That was just it. Len McCoy was putty in Pavel's hands and the whole damn crew knew it too. He'd lost his edge.  

Happiness apparently did that to a man. Made him unable to glare at people like their very existence was offensive, or shout at someone like they are as incompetent as the crews on other ships. Made him _soft_ , and  _compassionate,_ Jesus Christ what was he gonna do? The other day Wheeler came in asking for relationship advice... like McCoy was some kind of crack pot shrink! And God help him he actually gave the man some! His reputation was shot. Not a damn soul on this whole sardine can had an ounce of respect anymore. Heck he was only keeping outright teasing at bay with threats of violence and vaccinations. He'll be the only CMO in Starfleet history to die of embarrassment.

And Pasha the damn traitor thought the whole thing was a riot. Laughing like it was the best news he's heard in his entire life, even with Len glaring at him (or attempting to at least). The wiry Russian just leans forward and kisses him until he couldn't possibly _think_ about frowning and asks "Do you regret zis?"

And God help Leonard McCoy, because he doesn't. Not one moment of it past or present, and he desperately hopes that thirty or forty years from now people are still teasing him about being as hopelessly in love with Pavel Chekov as Pasha is with Leonard McCoy. So he simply leans back in. Steals another kiss or two. And replies "Never."

~~~

So life goes on on the U.S.S. _Enterprise._ Jim pokes both Spock and Uhura into a verbal go round, Scotty sings Nancy Whiskey to the warp core at 0200, and McCoy and Chekov were madly in love. 

 

 

 The End

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ill and writing fluff. there is no plot. see a typo? let me know. there are probably lots since ive a banin headache. hope you liked it . running rampant with no beta in sight.


End file.
